


Little Things

by inmyfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hiccups, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not based off of one direction, Swearing?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitches??, by far probably the cutest thing i've written, changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfelix/pseuds/inmyfelix
Summary: For as long as Felix could remember he's always had these little things that he'd do without his control, and thinks he's cursed with them. Changbin likes to think otherwise.





	Little Things

Felix walked down the narrow hallway towards the dance studio where he'd meet up with his other members to practice for a comeback. 

On his way there, he read a small note he kept in his bag that from his mother, back when he was leaving for Korea. He smiled at the words when he finished reading the signature and started folding it up. 

He felt himself jump, a small noise making its way out of him. He paused for a second, before he jumped again, the same noise coming out but louder. He groaned, great he had the hiccups. He felt like he was cursed, always getting them in the most random times without anything possibly triggering it. 

He held his breath until he got to the doors of the practice room, gasping for air as he opened the door. Gaining the attention from everyone inside. It was dead silent and Felix prayed he was done with the hiccups. Sadly he went to greet them good morning–only seeing half of them earlier before they rushed out the door–as another hiccup made its way through the boy's lips causing him to jump. 

Hands clasped over his mouth, eyes wide. He's gotten the hiccups in front of them before, why was now so embarrassing? He knew Woojin and Chan would ask if he's okay and offer him water. Hyunjin, Minho and Jisung jumping in to slightly giggle at the cute noise he'd let out all while Seungmin and Changbin would try to scare the hiccups out of the boy. Jeongin, sweet Jeongin would always find one of the three groups to pick, naturally drifting towards the oldest members. 

The members did just that, even if they knew he'd have the hiccups until a little after Felix finished stretching. 

"You know, sometimes I think one of my parents pissed off a witch and made a curse on their first born son." Felix hiccuped, after Changbin tried to scare him. 

"Why's that?" Jeongin questioned, his arms wrapped around the older boy's waist. "I don't think your parents could have pissed off a witch if they're anything like you." 

"I doubt it too, but I'd like to come up with irrational reasons to why I am the way I am." Felix answered, a smile growing on his face before completely being cut off from his next sentence with a hiccup. 

"But no, just random hiccups, shivering twitches, muscle spasms–if you want to call it that–then, yeah, I'm cursed." The small boy leaned his head back onto the youngest's shoulder, another sigh leaving his lungs. 

"And those make you cursed how?" Chan questioned, somewhere from the room of scattered boys who procrastinate so we'll on getting warmed up. 

"I nearly knocked Changbin onto his ass because my arm just randomly wanted to fly out and smack into his dick. I think I'm cursed, why would I want to hurt Changbin?" Felix questioned, his hiccups seemly coming to a stop. "Seungmin don't." 

After hours of practicing, the boys packed up to go home. Felix had grown into the habit of crossing his arms to prevent anything from happening. He'd rather not harm another member on accident. 

"Felix, come over here." Changbin pulled the small dancer away from the group with a smile. Felix couldn't exactly fight against the older, he was stronger than him and knew that he'd end up being tortured to death–from being tickled most likely–when they got home. 

"What's up?" 

"Wanna show you something Chan and Jisung helped me with."

"But we'll miss the van." Felix whined, too tired to work much else. "Can't you like, forward me the songs?"

"Not at all. It's important, besides our dorm isn't that far away. I'll treat you to ice cream after if you want." Changbin bargained, watching the younger's eyes light up at the sound of the sugary treat. 

"Alright. What do you wanna show me?" 

"Well, it's not exactly done yet. Thought you'd like to look at it while Chan tries to find a perfect beat for it." Changbin spoke, entering the studio in search for the small folder that had one too many hearts on it. 

Finding the small folder, he handed it to the dancer and let him open it up. While he found something on his computer. 

There wasn't much in the folder, really. Just a few pieces of lined paper with words crossed out. Felix chuckled softly at the cover more than anything. The hearts scattered in a million different colors, and a small message in the corner 

_'Jisungie's art work 10 million won'_

"Felix," Changbin called over by the computer, a finger motioning him over. "This is what we came up with. I recorded it, makes it easier to... Remember." 

When Changbin clicked play you could hear the 3racha members talking. Nothing important before Changbin gained their attention. Some beat played in the background, probably a sample for a new song. 

"You need _our_ help writing a love song?" Jisung giggled out, a small smack could be heard. 

"Yes and you and Chan are helpful. You guys know how to... Express your thoughts and emotions, better than I can. Please just help." 

"We'll help but at a cost." Chan's morning voice piped in.

"Of what?"

"You'll buy us something but that's minor details. Tell us, what do you like most about him?" Jisung responded, small thumping can be heard following. 

"To start he's kind, pure–is that a word to use to describe someone? Doesn't matter it is now, uhm. His freckles have always been a favorite of mine since day one."

Felix looked over to Changbin would only pointed at the computer, as he looked as calm as he possibly could in the desk chair. 

"Like when he falls asleep in my arms when we watch movies in the dorm, I think I could count his freckles all night long. Oh! Or how about his little hiccups. The noise is adorable, along with how he just jumps with each one. He'll turn into a strawberry when someone notices, or his little twitches when he shivers." Felix can swear he can hear the huge grin Changbin was presenting that day. 

"Twitches while he shivers?" Chan questions, followed by a soft yawn. 

"Yeah. He'll shake like a puppy drying off and losing balance, or he makes these cute little noises that he'll apologize for. Like the other day, he shivered twitched while putting on his shoes and made the sound that Seungmin makes but in like... A cuter way. Or like earlier, when he started hiccuping out of nowhere. He's just cute all around, with everything even those cute little things he tries so hard to hide and I just. I don't know. He makes my heart full and happy and I love him." 

The last three words made Felix's cheeks red, and he looked to Changbin who sat silently. As the recording came to an end of Jisung and Chan making fun of Changbin. 

"I know, it's cheesy and stupid by it's true. The things you try to hide all the time are my some of my favorite things about you Lix." 

Was it okay for Felix to cry, because he was certainly tearing up. It's not that he completely and utterly moved by the words, but he was genuinely touched. 

Changbin hugged the teary boy, and smiled. "You aren't cursed, I think you're blessed." 

"I thought people would hate it. I mean, I smacked your dick... Pretty hard, on accident." Felix laughed, "you doubled over in pain while I just kept apologizing."

"Okay, I'll admit. That hurt, but other times you'll just spasm with a cute noise or fling your arms up out of your lap before resting them in place. You might think it's weird, but I think it's cute. You're cute." 

"Thanks Bin-Bon." Felix giggled and he kept giggling until he got the hiccups for the second time that day. 

"Fu," he hiccuped, "-uck me." 

"Too early in any relationship for that, Lix."

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Felix love for once, whoop whoop. I stopped torturing him for one little fanfic.
> 
> Yeah, enjoy :)
> 
> Don't ask about Bin-Bon. It's a play on the word candy in French (Bonbon) with Changbin's nickname (Bin/Binnie). Thought it was cute, leave me alone.


End file.
